


Atonement

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, meanie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 他倆胸膛贴着胸膛，都能感觉到对方那颗怦怦跳动的心脏，小鹿一般冲抵着自己的心房。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	Atonement

灵感源于电影《Atonement》的裙纸

门被敲响了三下。

金珉奎拧开门锁，映入眼帘的是一片白皙光洁的背，紫罗兰色丝缎如流水般沿着肩骨两侧落下，汇流至狭窄的胯部形成华丽的瀑布一泻而下。门缝里泻出的光线仿佛化成了细小的芒刺，扎得那棱角分明的蝴蝶骨在微凉的空气里轻微颤抖着。

金珉奎眼睛里倏忽划过一道流星般的光亮。他饶有兴致地抱臂审视了一会儿，一开口却很冷漠：“小姐你找哪位？”

那线条优美的背蓦地一僵，刚显露负气离开的迹象，就被金珉奎眼疾手快地抱住了。他半拖半挟持地把人拽进书房里，卡在红木书桌边上。

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”他强硬地制住那人挣扎的手，略带深意地去看对方红透的耳尖，嘴角一翘。“小，姐。”

全圆佑一张清俊的脸寒得像冰，半垂的眼角倨傲又冷漠，扯着嘴角说：“不找你。”

“是吗？”金珉奎微微欠身凑近他，呼吸从肩膀轻车熟路地打上颈侧，腿也不怀好意地卡进对方腿间。“那告诉我你要找谁，我没准能帮帮忙。”

全圆佑眼神冰刀一样剐了过来，他温文尔雅地笑着接了，手却迅雷不及掩耳之势朝裙摆的高开叉口袭过去。

全圆佑显然没想到对方动作这么快，刚慌张地去拦，就被金珉奎摁着腰翻了个身压在了红木书桌上。

“金珉奎！”

金珉奎左胳膊肘发力抵着全圆佑挣动的背，声音里的笑意游刃有余。“原来还是要找我。”他俯下身，鼻尖蹭着对方耳廓上那颗小痣，音色色气，“那就没找错。”右手就着裙摆开叉往胯间探过去。

在被摸到挂在胯间那一小块丝绸材质时，全圆佑挣动得更厉害了。金珉奎挑了挑眉，贴着全圆佑越发血红的耳尖打趣道：“看来哥为了找我真的努力了呢。”

“正好我也在等你。”他压低声音笑出了虎牙，毫不留情地拽着那薄薄的丝绸边扯下来。

如果时间可以回到一小时以前，此时的全圆佑刚看完那本精彩的推理小说，大脑cpu的70%还被精妙的故事发展占据着，导致看到手机里近十个金珉奎的未接来电时还是懵的。他拨回去对方却没有接。

他想了想，打开kkt，手指翻飞发了一则信息：

我刚刚在看书，没看手机。有事？

这时的他还没发现有什么不对劲，直到回到家看见一桌未动的饭菜和冰箱里的蛋糕，才恍然大悟今天是他们三周年纪念日。

卧室是空的，书房倒是锁着门，门缝底下有光透出来。

全圆佑敲了敲。“珉奎啊。”

门没开，也没回应。

生气了。全圆佑挠挠头。要怎么哄呢？

他坐在沙发上，有些泄气地陷进柔软的靠背里。两个人交往时间不短，他很了解年下男友的脾气：虽然乖巧可人很少生气，但一旦气了就不太好哄，而且这次确实也是自己不对。全圆佑想起饭桌上满满精致却一口未动的饭菜，太阳穴少有的隐隐作痛。他叹了口气，干脆侧身斜躺下来，却被一个硬硬的东西膈到了手腕，伸手一摸，是个牛皮纸盒。

待全圆佑看清盒子里的东西，脸上莫名就发起烧来。

“哥！”金珉奎声音里满满的兴奋，扬着手里的ipad指给他看。“你还记得这件裙子吗？”

全圆佑扶了扶眼镜，淡然地瞄了眼屏幕里露背丝缎礼服裙。“记得，上回你穿过嘛。”

金珉奎愕然地张了张嘴，但马上就从全圆佑的恶意逗弄里回过神来。他嗔怒地撞了一把全圆佑的肩，嘟着嘴道：“不是呀，是上次我们看的电影里女主角的同款，哥还说好看来着，记得吗？”

全圆佑眨眨眼，两人一起看过的电影太多，他实在记不得这么具体的细节。

“我觉得，”金珉奎鬼祟地贴着他的耳朵，压低声音说：“哥穿这件一定比那女主角还好看。”

全圆佑愣了一下，眼睛不由自主地往金珉奎膝盖上的ipad瞥过去，才发现那是个成人情趣用品店的购买界面。

手里的书一合就往金珉奎的脑袋上敲：“一天天的都看的什么乱七八糟！”

现在不止是看了，还买了。

全圆佑转头又看了一眼紧闭的书房门，叹了口气，颤抖着拎起盒子里的“乱七八糟”。

女式丝绸内裤轻飘飘地滑落到脚踝处，金珉奎温热的手掌贴着全圆佑的腿根，手背若即若离地蹭了蹭腿间颓唐的性器。

“我特地挑了哥喜欢的颜色。”他贴着全圆佑发热的颧骨呢喃，手指有一波没一波地撩拨着全圆佑的性器。“果然穿起来比那女主角还要漂亮。”

他笑着握住被撩拨得半勃的性器，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨：“就是不知道那个内裤哥穿着会不会小，毕竟。”圆润的指甲蹭过微翘的冠沟，恶意地掐了掐，成功激起身下人倒吸一口凉气。“一下子都这么大了。”

全圆佑肘节抵在冰凉的桌面上，却被金珉奎的手撩拨得全身滚烫。金珉奎的虎口蹭着龟伞，粗长的手指打着圈儿摩挲柱身勃发的经脉，不时恶意戳了戳囊袋的小球，不上不下的感觉逼得全圆佑红了眼圈，连挣扎都没了力气。

“我也来串串门。”恶魔轻声嗤笑着，灵巧的手指轻轻摁了摁微喘的马眼，“不知哥是在这里。”

“还是，”金珉奎捋着柱身一路下滑，握住囊袋，伸长手指不轻不重地顶了顶后面紧闭的穴口。“在这里。”

全圆佑细白的手指攥成拳头，指甲狠狠卡进掌心里。“我数到三。”他拼命抑着喘息，哑着声音发狠道。“你给我起开。”

金珉奎抿抿嘴，胸膛压着他单薄的后背，半带嗔怒地调笑。“那哥知不知道，我等你的时候默念了多少遍一二三？”

话里掩不住的委屈一下就让全圆佑软了脊背。

性器在熟练的撸动下很快就颤抖着吐出了几股白蚀，悉数打在金珉奎宽厚的掌心里，顺着他的手指往下流，落在价值不菲的羊毛地毡上。

全圆佑灼热的脸贴着桌面大口喘息着，把坚实的红木都打上了一层潮气。还没等他从余韵里回神，被高潮冲击得塌下去的腰就被身后那人捞了起来。

“今天好像特别敏感啊，是因为这件裙子吗？”金珉奎满含笑意的嗓音打在他耳畔，裆间饱胀的东西也隔着裙摆贴着他臀间摩擦着，蹭起一片酥麻的质感。“我也很兴奋呢。”

“哥不数数了吗？那么我来。”他饶有兴味地耳语道，手就着粘稠的精液按了按穴口，冷不丁捅进去一根手指。

“一。”

突如其来的异物感让全圆佑酥软的腰一下就绷紧了，他咬着牙刚挣起半截身子，就被金珉奎压着肩摁回桌面上。

“你他妈……”

那根手指长驱直入，沿着肠道勾勾蹭蹭，轻车熟路地寻着一处微凸就按下去，把全圆佑骂人的话直接按成了一声呜咽。

“骂人很不好诶。”金珉奎嘴角发出心疼的“啧啧”声，手指却毫不留情地又插进去一根。“现在该数，二。”

全圆佑额角都渗了一层绵密的冷汗。虽然金珉奎性事上一贯比较强势，可今天着实让他有些惊悸。好汉不食眼前亏。他勉力忍着身体里不规矩的搅动戳弄，放软了口气唤道：“珉奎呀……”

第三根手指干脆利落地加了进来，果断扼杀了全圆佑的怀柔战略。他瞠着湿润的眼睛，听到身上那人缓慢而冰冷地发出一个轻飘飘的单音。

“三。”

刚发泄过的性器又颤巍巍翘起头来，流出的前液把紫色的裙摆蹭湿了一片，把柔滑光亮的丝缎都罩上了一层暗影。

金珉奎抽出手指，顺手解放了裆间鼓胀的性器，俯下身握住全圆佑纤细的手腕，把人圈在怀里。

“数到三还不走吗？”他捏了捏腕骨上若隐若现的血管，缠绵的口吻明知故问。“那就别怪我进去了。”

话音未落，粗硬的性器便顶了进来。

大概是缺乏润滑的缘故，即便已经做过扩张，全圆佑还是觉得金珉奎那东西简直像磨着他的肠道抵进来的，胀痛随着那硬物的不断深入越来越清晰，疼得他浑身肌肉都绷紧了，冷汗爬满了光裸的脊背。

他咬着牙吸气，细白的手指颤抖着张开，又忍受不住地攥成拳头，连苍白的脖颈都绽起一道道鲜明的青筋。

“哥怎么哆嗦得这么厉害？”金珉奎在他微微颤抖的雪白后颈上落下一个安抚的吻，贴着那片汗湿的皮肤温柔地嘟囔了一句。

下一秒就张嘴狠狠咬下去。

虎牙卡进薄嫩的皮肤里，几乎要刺破内部玻璃般的血管。恰到好处的刺痛让全圆佑紧抿的嘴角溢出暧昧的闷哼，趁着一瞬间的恍惚，金珉奎的性器也顶到最深。

“是因为我进来太兴奋了么？”这家伙还不识好歹地嗤笑起来。全圆佑额角都拧紧了，突然就抬腿就往金珉奎的脚面蹬下去。

金珉奎仿佛早就料到他这一招，轻巧地一撤步躲开他的偷袭，再卡着腰往前一倾，下身借着失去平衡的惯性狠狠一撞，直接把身下人狭长的眼角撞出两滴清泪来。

“哥好调皮哦。”他贴着全圆佑的耳垂笑道，鼻梁留恋地划过对方锐利的下颚线，眨动的睫毛在全圆佑脸颊上落下羽毛撩拨般的麻痒，然后温柔地吻去了他眼角斑驳的泪痕。

可也就仅那一点儿温存。

金珉奎掐着全圆佑棱角分明的胯骨，在他身体里九浅一深地抽动起来。每一次律动都不轻不重地碾过敏感的那一点，后腰爆发的酥麻混杂着被撑开的饱胀感沿着脊椎噼里啪啦蹿升，仿佛一根被斩断的电线，火花喧嚣着涌进大脑额叶，把所有理智和自矜都燃烧殆尽。

灼热的吻混着潮湿的鼻息落在全圆佑裸露的肩背上，尖锐的虎牙沿着凸起的脊椎一路啃咬，灵巧的舌尖描绘着蝴蝶骨脆弱的起伏，在白皙光洁的肌肤上催开一朵朵形色暧昧的花。

脊背上窜起密密麻麻的颤栗刺激得全圆佑浑身发抖，冷白的皮肤开始泛红，胸前的两处也自顾自挺立起来，随着金珉奎腰间摆动，隔着丝缎有一下没一下地蹭着坚硬的红木桌面。

尖锐的肘节处被磨出浅淡的红痕，隐隐透露着淫靡的情欲味道。金珉奎气息愈发急促，摁着窄胯的手指深深陷进皮肤里，结实宽阔的胸膛紧紧压着那片单薄的脊背，越来越狠的冲撞让身下人难耐地扬起脖子，细碎的呻吟从咬合的齿间泻出来。

当金珉奎一口咬住他充血的耳垂时，他倆同时射了出来。粗重的喘息交缠在一起，混杂着精液淡淡的荤腥气味，难舍难分地回荡在静谧的书房里。

金珉奎伸手掰过全圆佑的下巴，就着没有拔出的姿势贴上对方略显苍白的唇，撬开松动的牙关去纠缠温软的舌尖，霸道地掠夺吮吸他的气息。

“呜……”他蓦然轻皱了眉，扬头退开，抬手抹了一把嘴角，却没去看。

他盯着自己的血蹭在全圆佑微微翕动的唇间，像一抹颓靡艳极的胭脂，把那张清冷淡漠的脸渲染出恰到好处的魅惑。湿漉漉的睫毛飘忽抬起又飞快下落，却在瞬息之间泄露了镌刻在绯红眼角里的娇嗔。

破裂的唇角隐隐发散着些微咸腥味道的疼痛，金珉奎却浑不在意地笑了。

夜色愈发深邃，只有红木书桌上那盏古董台灯发散着橘黄色的光，映着书架边上纠缠不休的肢体。

全圆佑被抵在书架上，瘦削的大腿被金珉奎一手钳着拉到腰上，细白的小腿环着对方精健的腰，被凶猛的快感抻得足背微弓，脚趾蜷缩。

他双手攀着金珉奎宽阔的肩膀，十指陷进肩颈处，毫不客气地把棉质Polo衫抓得皱皱巴巴，却无法阻止对方愈来愈猛烈的冲击。他光裸的脊背贴着坚硬的桃木框架蹭出灼热的绯红，可一想到身后是自己精挑细选的爱书，灭顶的羞耻感烧得他双颊更加滚烫。

金珉奎在他腿间用力挺动着坚实的臀部，打桩一样，每一下都结结实实钉到最深，从肠壁腾起的快感激得全圆佑浑身过电似的乱颤。

丝缎裙的肩带顺着汗湿的肩头滑落，金珉奎的汗随着动作滴落在他若隐若现的乳头上。

金珉奎微微欺身去咬他脖颈处滑动的喉结，满意地听到一声情动的呜咽后，用虎牙抵在他轻轻颤动的动脉上笑着问：“哥喜欢书还是喜欢我？”

被连绵不断的快感逼出的生理眼泪沿着眼角淌落，全圆佑眼神都散了焦，他没听清对方的问话，只微微皱眉，懵懵懂懂哼出一个鼻音：“嗯？”

金珉奎漆黑的眸子暗了暗，他伸手揉捏了一把全圆佑不算丰满的臀，掐着对方白嫩的腿根，一下把人整个抱在了怀里。

“呃……”瞬间失去支点让全圆佑整个人往下坠，臀瓣猝不及防地猛撞在金珉奎坚硬的耻骨上，一下子把对方的东西吞得更深，直接把他顶出了一句颤抖的呻吟。

金珉奎双手托着他的臀后撤一步，带着人离开膈人的书架。

“哥是喜欢书，”他慢条斯理地重复方才的问题，手也慢慢从全圆佑的臀部往大腿下方滑。“还是喜欢我？”

全圆佑重心后移，整个人快要挂不住。他睁着水光迷蒙的一双眼，惊慌地扣着金珉奎的后颈，挣扎着紧紧抱着对方的肩膀。

他倆胸膛贴着胸膛，都能感觉到对方那颗怦怦跳动的心脏，小鹿一般冲抵着自己的心房。

擂鼓般的心跳声击打着彼此的耳膜，振聋发聩。在这一片嘈杂里，金珉奎的声音轻得仿佛梦呓一般：

“哥喜欢珉奎吗？”

全圆佑却清楚地听见了。

他搂紧年下恋人的脖子，蹭了蹭对方汗湿的鬓角，锋利的唇轻轻抿着笑意，叹息着回答：“当然喜欢珉奎啊。”

下一秒他就被狠狠撞在书架上。

“呀你……”

愤怒的质问被一个凶狠的吻堵住了。全圆佑白皙纤长的手指埋进金珉奎湿漉漉的头发里，他倆缠绵地吻着，贪婪地索取吞咽着对方的气息，越浓烈越好，越黏腻越好，直到皮肤、血液、骨髓里都镌刻上彼此的姓名。

身体被反复撕裂、填充，全圆佑沉浸在潮水般汹涌的快感里，抱紧了怀里的人。

圆佑最喜欢珉奎了。

Fin


End file.
